1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim strip for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a trim strip which permits normal expansion and contraction due to thermal changes without affecting the security of the strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, it has become quite common for automobile manufacturers to attach trim strips to motor vehicles for decorative and protective purposes. Particularly, trim strips have been attached to rocker panels, side and door panels and hoods.
Generally these known trim strips are elongated members including a composite layer of reinforcing plastic and stainless steel foil. These trim strips are generally secured to the surface of the vehicle at spaced locations by engaging members made of heat resistant plastic.
The commonly used trim strips comprise cooperating layers of metal foil and plastic having different thermal coefficients of expansion and contraction. In the heat of summer, the reinforcing plastic layer and metal layer undergo a greater degree of expansion than the heat resistant engaging member of the trim strip. While longitudinal expansion and contraction of the trim strip is insignificant, relative expansion and contraction of the trim strip components in the cross-sectional direction can be quite large.
Because of the different thermal coefficents of the components of trim strips, after the plastic portions of the trim strips have been expanded and contracted, clearances are created between the plastic engaging member and the trim strip. These clearances loosen the components of the trim strip and noise may be generated by vibration or impact. Furthermore, the clearances may be significant enough for the components of the trim strip to separate.